Solar System
The Solar System is a star system located in the Milky Way. It contains four inner rocky planets, including Earth, and four outer gas giants. The entirety of Chicken Invaders and The Next Wave is spent here, and in the later games only the last chapters are spent here (including Chapter 1 and 11 in Cluck of the Dark Side). It was also once planned to be invaded by the Chickens in its entirety in The Next Wave but in the later games they only focus on Earth. It has its own law enforcement, as a Cop fined the Hero for going too fast. Points of Interest The Sun The Sun is the central star of the system. It is a G-type main sequence star. At one point in Cluck of the Dark Side, the Chickens decided to spew out feathers around it to block the incoming sunlight to have Earth freeze over. Luckily, by the end of the game, the Hero manages to repel the feathers using the Humanity's Greatest Fan. The Chickens also built The Yolk-Star™ near it in Revenge of the Yolk, and the Mother-Hen Ship was found there. Mercury It's the closest planet to the Sun and also the smallest one, but slightly larger than Earth's Moon. It has no atmosphere, causing the temperature to vary wildly between around 450C at day and -170C at night. The planet itself only appeared in The Next Wave, and it's where the 10th chapter takes place. The Hero passed by it in Revenge of the Yolk's Wave 119. Venus It's the second planet from the Sun and is the hottest despite its distance from the Sun compared to Mercury. This is because of its thick atmosphere made of CO2 and its surface being filled with sulphuric acid. Strangely, the atmosphere isn't present in the render from The Next Wave. The planet itself onlt appeared in The Next Wave, and it's where the 9th chapter takes place. The Hero passed by it in Revenge of the Yolk's Wave 118. Earth Earth is the the Hero's and every human's home planet, and the main target of the Chicken invasions. In Cluck of the Dark Side, you get to visit it to mount the Humanity's Greatest Fan on the surface. By the end of this game, its orbit was slightly perturbed due to the Fan's power. A Space Burgers store can be found nearby. It had a lot of waves dedicated to it. It's where the 8th chapter takes place in The Next Wave, and in Cluck of the Dark Side you get to enter it. The Hero passed by it in Revenge of the Yolk's Wave 117. Solar System Space Burger The Space Burger Corporation has a store in the Solar System which is located near Earth (it's now a bit further from it thanks to the Humanity's Greatest Fan). It's the Hero's favorite place to order food, as he visits it at the beginning of the games and in their endings. Mars It's the fourth planet from the Sun. Its red color comes from the iron oxides on the planet's surface. The planet itself only appeared in The Next Wave. It's where the 7th chapter takes place. The Hero passed by it in Revenge of the Yolk's Wave 116. Asteroid Belt The Asteroid Belt is the area between Mars and Jupiter occupied by numerous asteroids. The planet itself only appeared in The Next Wave. It's where the 6th chapter takes place. Jupiter It's the fifth planet from the Sun and also the largest one. Jupiter has more mass than all of the other planets combined, but is about 99 times less massive (by weight) than the Sun. The planet itself only appeared in The Next Wave. It's where the 5th chapter takes place. The Hero passed by it in Revenge of the Yolk's Wave 115. Saturn It's the sixth planet from the Sun and it is known for its large thick rings, unlike anything else in the Solar System. Saturn also has a gas station nearby. Appeared in The Next Wave and had a cameo appearance in Revenge of the Yolk. In The Next Wave, the 4th chapter takes place here. The Hero passed by it in Revenge of the Yolk's Wave 114. Uranus It's seventh planet from the Sun which rotates on its side, tilted 98 degrees, sort of tidally locked to the Sun, with daytime and nighttime typically taking half of an Uranian year each. The planet itself only appeared in The Next Wave. It's where the 3rd chapter takes place. The Hero passed by it in Revenge of the Yolk's Wave 113. Neptune It's the eight and currently the farthest known planet from the Sun. The planet itself only appeared in The Next Wave. It's where the second chapter takes place. The Hero passed by it in Revenge of the Yolk's Wave 112. Pluto It's treated as a planet in the Chicken Invaders games, but as of 2006 it's classified as a dwarf planet. Pluto itself only appeared in The Next Wave. It's where the first chapter takes place. The Hero passed by it in Revenge of the Yolk's Wave 111. Gallery CI2Sol.png|The Sun in The Next Wave. CI3Sol.png|The Sun in Revenge of the Yolk. CI5Sol.png|The Sun in Ultimate Omelette and Cluck of the Dark Side. Category:Chicken Invaders: The Next Wave Category:Chicken Invaders: Revenge of the Yolk Category:Chicken Invaders: Ultimate Omelette Category:Chicken Invaders: Cluck of the Dark Side